A Second Chance
by Gemini21
Summary: Chapter 15 posted! How will the Charmed gang defeat Kavinan? Is Piper's reign as "queen" over? What was behind the Elders' master plan? **Complete!!!**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Rating- PG A/N: This is a future fic.  
"Melinda! Wyatt! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" Phoebe Halliwell yelled up the stairs to her niece and nephew.  
  
"Alright, alright," fourteen year-old Melinda Halliwell yelled back from upstairs.  
  
Downstairs, Phoebe was trying to make breakfast. Her two kids, fourteen year-old Tori and Blake, were running around, trying to get ready for the first day of school.  
  
"Morning Phoebe," Paige said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Glad you're in a good mood," Phoebe grumbled.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Fourteen years tomorrow," Phoebe replied quietly.  
  
"Fourteen years since they," Paige pointed up at the sky " ruined all of our lives".  
  
Phoebe and Paige were silent for a moment, remembering the events that drastically changed their lives:  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Piper exclaimed walking into the kitchen, holding her newborn daughter, Melinda. " She screams, and cries, and just won't shut up!"  
  
"Are you sure there is no spell in the Book Of Shadows to make people be quiet?" Paige asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Give me the baby. I need practice," Phoebe said, motioning to her eight-month stomach.  
  
Piper handed Melinda to Phoebe. "When Leo gets back from where ever he is, I am going to be so mad at him."  
  
"Mommy!" three- year- old Wyatt came screeching into the foyer.  
  
"Morning everyone!" Phoebe's husband, David Bentley said cheerfully, joining the hectic scene. Bright, white, lights filled the living room, and Leo appeared in the living room. "Piper, we need to talk."  
  
" You bet we do. Melinda hasn't stopped crying since four A.M," Piper replied.  
  
"No, its"- Leo was cut off be more bright, white lights filled the foyer, and two Elders, appeared in the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked.  
  
"I am Elijah, and this is Bridget. We are two of the Elders, and we have come for Piper," Elijah said calmly.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper, it is your destiny that you come with us," Bridget replied, softly.  
  
"What destiny? I'm a Charmed One! We already vanquished the Source four years ago, and if I remember right, the Angel Of Destiny came and said we completed our destiny!" Piper exploded.  
  
"That was your destiny as a Charmed One. You destiny as the Queen of All Good Magic still awaits," Elijah responded.  
  
"Why me?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"The council decided you would be a good choice," Bridget said.  
  
"Well I'm not going. I have a life here," Piper said.  
  
"You have to, Piper. Up There, they will only accept you," Elijah replied.  
  
"You are coming with us Piper. And that is final," Bridget said.  
  
And with that, Elijah and Bridget took Piper's hands and orbed out.  
  
"What just happened here?" Paige asked quietly.  
  
"I think we just lost Piper," Phoebe replied, just as quiet.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I will never forget that day," Paige said.  
  
"Neither will they," Phoebe replied, motioning towards seventeen-year- old Wyatt and fourteen-year-old Melinda. "And when Leo lost sanity, left them, and then clipped his wings, they lost everything too."  
  
"And you lost something too, Phoebe. When David died," Paige said, trailing off.  
  
"That's enough Paige." Phoebe turned to the kids. "Kids, get to school."  
  
"Ok Aunt Phoebe," Melinda replied.  
  
As the kids picked their backpacks, three plates slid off the counter. Melinda reacted quickly, and froze them.  
  
"I'm glad you got your mother's freezing power," Phoebe said with a slight laugh.  
  
Melinda smiled painfully, and joined Wyatt, Tori, and Blake on their way to school.  
  
"Melinda! Melinda, wait up!" Melinda's best friend, Janie Sanders called as they walked through the halls of Baker High School.  
  
Melinda slowed down. Melinda and Janie had been best friends forever. Melinda hated keeping that fact that she was a witch from Janie. But she knew her aunt's rules. Only very few people knew Aunt Phoebe's, Aunt Paige's, Wyatt's, Tori's, Blake's and her secret. Those people were her Grandpa and their friend, Captain Darryl Morris.  
  
"What do you have next?" Janie asked.  
  
"Contemporary Law," Melinda replied.  
  
"Whose the teacher?" Janie asked.  
  
"I don't know his first name, but his name is Mr. Turner." Melinda replied.  
  
Back at the manor, Paige and Phoebe were enjoying their day off.  
  
"Do you miss Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"Everyday Paige! I grew up with her. And for fourteen years I haven't had my big sister living down the hall," Phoebe said. "I've lost both my big sisters to magic, and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I know. At least I got to meet two of my big sisters," Paige responded.  
  
"I know sweetie. I know," Phoebe replied.  
  
"I'm just glad today has been a demon-free day," Paige said, changing the subject.  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth when a demon shimmered into the living room.  
  
"You just had to say it!" Phoebe exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
  
Phoebe quickly levitated into the air and kicked the demon in the face. He fell to the floor with a groan, and then stood up.  
  
"Knife!" Paige commanded. Then knife orbed off the demon's belt and appeared in Paige's hand. She threw it at the demon, and it hit him in the arm.  
  
"Good going," Phoebe said.  
  
The demon pulled the knife out of his arm. The wound healed itself.  
  
"You can't stop me. A new leader has risen, and he has extreme power. He's released all evil. And there is nothing you can do to stop it," the demon hissed. Then he shimmered out, leaving Paige and Phoebe very confused. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and ideas.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Phoebe paced the manor nervously, waiting for Paige. Paige had gone "Up There" to see if she could find anything out. Phoebe meanwhile had been consulting the Book Of Shadows. So far, she had found nothing.  
  
"Mom?" Blake's voice filled the house.  
  
"I'll find her," Tori volunteered. A minute later, she appeared in front of her mother. "In the living room!"  
  
Phoebe smiled as Tori vanished. Like Prue, Tori had received the power to astral project and her mother's power of premonitions. Blake could levitate, and move things with his mind. Melinda and Wyatt could heal people, orb, freeze time, and blow things up.  
  
The children came into the living. Phoebe tried to pretend nothing had happened. " So, kids, how was school?"  
  
"Melinda has a crush on her law teacher," Tori piped in.  
  
"I do not!" Melinda exclaimed, blushing.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. I had a crush on my teachers in high school too. What's his name?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Umm, Turner. Cole Turner," Melinda replied.  
  
Phoebe froze. All the color drained from her face.  
  
"Melinda! Did you freeze Aunt Phoebe again?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Wait here," she told the kids. She ran upstairs, and returned a few minutes later.  
  
"Does he look anything like this?" Phoebe asked, pointing at a picture.  
  
Melinda, Tori, Wyatt, and Blake peered at it. "That is him exactly," Wyatt said.  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," Phoebe repeated.  
  
"Mom? Are you okay?" Blake asked.  
  
Out spilled the story of her and Cole. The lies, the hypnotizing to be evil, Belthazor, and everything else.  
  
"Wow," Wyatt said when she was finished. Before anyone could say anything else, Paige orbed into the living room.  
  
"Anything?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Anything about what?" Melinda asked.  
  
"A demon attacked us today, and said all evil has been released and a new leader has risen," Paige explained.  
  
"So? Did They know anything?" Blake asked.  
  
"Not that they said. I have a feeling they do know something, and they just aren't saying it," Paige responded.  
  
"Great," Phoebe said. "We have this to worry about, and Cole is back."  
  
"What!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Yeah. He's my law teacher," Melinda said.  
  
"Well, we can worry about that later. The Elders did want me to tell you that they are sending some new Whitelighters to you guys. One for Phoebe, Tori, and Blake, and one for Melinda and Wyatt," Paige replied.  
  
"How come we need a Whitelighter? After all, we are part Whitelighter," Wyatt questioned.  
  
"I don't know. But they should be arriving any minute," Paige said.  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth, when bright lights filled the room. And in orbed the last two people Phoebe ever expected to see.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said. "Prue? Andy?"  
  
" Hey sis," Prue replied.  
  
Phoebe threw her arms around her older sister's neck. "I am so happy to see you." She turned to Andy. " You too, Andy."  
  
"Good to see you too, Phoebe," Andy replied, patting her on the back.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this joyous reunion, but who are you?" Tori asked. "Kids, Paige, this is Prue," Phoebe said softly. Paige's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh my gosh. After all these years, I finally get to meet one of my big sisters," Paige said in awe.  
  
"So you must be Paige," Prue said with a smile.  
  
"And who are you?" Blake asked, pointing towards Andy.  
  
"That is Prue's old high school boyfriend and best friend," Phoebe replied.  
  
"So, if you are our Whitelighter, then do we call you Prue, or Aunt Prue?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Just Prue, sweetie," Prue replied.  
  
The doorbell rang and Paige went to answer it. She returned a minute later with a raving mad Darryl.  
  
".So there have been six murders and four attempted murders in the past week. What demon was it?" Darryl said.  
  
"Why do you always assume it is a demon?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Because 99.9% of the time, it is," Darryl responded. That's when he noticed Andy and Prue. "Lordy."  
  
"We're back," Andy said with a smile.  
  
Darryl immediately embraced his long-time friends. Their reunion was cut short by a swirl of black dust. Then a warlock appeared.  
  
"Where are the Charmed Ones?" he growled.  
  
"Isn't that?" Prue questioned.  
  
"That's Jeremy!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Freeze him!" Blake yelled.  
  
Wyatt picked up his hands and froze Jeremy.  
  
"We vanquished him twenty-one years ago," Phoebe said.  
  
"Who was that?" Paige asked.  
  
"Piper's old warlock boyfriend," Phoebe said matter-of-factly.  
  
"How can a vanquished warlock come back from the demonic wasteland?" Tori asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But I sure am going to find out," Prue said.  
  
"Uh, what about the warlock?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh, just blow him up," Andy said.  
  
Melinda picked up her hands, and blew Jeremy to pieces.  
  
"Ok, lets check the book," Phoebe said.  
  
Prue, Andy, and Paige orbed out. Wyatt, Melinda, Blake, and Tori headed upstairs to do homework. Phoebe settled down on the couch, and began flipping through the Book Of Shadows.  
  
Phoebe suddenly stopped and looked up. " Where are you when we need you Piper?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Phoebe nervously served the kids' dinner that night. She anxiously waited for Paige, Andy, and Prue to get back.  
  
"Mom?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Phoebe asked nervously.  
  
"You look like you're having a nervous breakdown," Tori commented.  
  
Before Phoebe could answer, the room filled with lights, and Paige, Andy, and Prue orbed in.  
  
"Did you find out why Jeremy attacked us?" Melinda asked.  
  
Before the Whitelighters could answer, a demon burst into the kitchen. It was a demon all the Charmed Ones feared. Shax.  
  
"Oh boy!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Who's that?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"That's the S.O.B that killed me," Prue said, getting madder by the minute. "And didn't you guys vanquish him?"  
  
"That's the thing that scares me. We did," Phoebe replied.  
  
Shax threw a blast at them. Melinda quickly froze it.  
  
"You're not killing another Halliwell," she said.  
  
"Fine," Shax hissed. "But I'll be back for you all."  
  
And with that, he shimmered out. Blake turned to Prue, Andy, and Paige. " Did you guys find out anything?"  
  
"More than you could imagine," Andy replied.  
  
"After a lot of begging, cajoling, and pleading, we finally got them to talk," Paige said.  
  
"There is a new Source," Prue said.  
  
"What?" Tori exclaimed. "Apparently, he is very powerful. Powerful enough to bring back all the demons ever vanquished," Andy said.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Melinda said.  
  
"This is unbelievable! Do you have any idea how many demons you vanquish in twenty-one years? And the demons vanquished by other Halliwell witches alone? That is hundreds of thousands of demons and warlocks!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"The Elders know that. That's why they need your help," Prue said.  
  
"You better be kidding. I don't think we should help them," Phoebe said.  
  
"Mom!" Blake exclaimed.  
  
"I agree with Phoebe. There is no possible way we could do this. We don't know who this new leader is, or the demon that attacked us this morning is," Paige said.  
  
"Well, we have to find out something before we can take charge," Melinda said.  
  
"She's right. But for once we have nothing, and have to start at square one," Wyatt replied.  
********************  
Meanwhile, somewhere "Up There", Piper paced her chambers furiously. In frustration, she blew up a vase from a nearby table.  
  
"Your highness?" a quiet voice came from the doorway.  
  
Piper spun around to see Monica, the youngest and probably her favorite Elder, if there even could be such a thing. Monica had been the most understanding in Piper's time with them. She had one thing the other Elders didn't. Feelings.  
  
"Yes, Monica?" Piper asked, annoyed  
  
"I have received new about your family," Monica stated. "The Whitelighters have been placed. However, they don't know how to deal with this situation."  
  
"I don't understand why I couldn't see Prue or Andy before they were placed. Or why I can't go back to help everyone. You know just as well as I do, even though the children help with their powers, it's not the same as the Power Of Three," Piper replied.  
  
"My Queen"- Monica began.  
  
Piper exploded. "I told all of you fourteen years ago, almost to the day, I don't want to be called any royal title. So cut all that formal crap! It's Piper. Just Piper!"  
  
"Forgive me, Piper," Monica said hesitantly. "But the council decided you couldn't go back for emotional reasons."  
  
"Emotional reasons? You guys give me a ton of new powers, including orbing, but you don't let me orb down there! Duh, I would be emotional if I went down there! My kids are growing up without their parents, just like I had to!" Piper yelled.  
  
"No one said Leo had to leave," Monica responded softly. Monica knew she was crossing dangerous territory. Leo was an extremely sore spot for Piper. She had been furious when he left Wyatt and Melinda.  
  
"None of you have the right to talk about Leo to me! After all the troubles you put us through, this is how you repay both of us? And I'm not saying what he did was right, but I just can't believe you are making everyone go through such pain again," Piper snapped. Furious, she blew up another vase.  
  
"I'll let you be alone, Piper," Monica said quietly. She slowly turned and left the room.  
  
Piper sat down on her bed. Approximately eighteen years ago, when she lost Prue, she almost lost her sanity. And now that she was the one gone with no way to turn back; she knew how her sisters were feeling. She had the power to watch them and her children, so she knew how they turned out. But Piper couldn't help wondering: Was she meant to spend eternity here, without the people she loved?  
  
A/N: Do any of you know what you call a good male witch like Blake and Wyatt? 


	4. Chapter 4

"Melinda, wait," Phoebe said to her niece the next morning. It was right after breakfast, and the children were heading to school.  
  
"Yeah, Aunt Phoebe?" Melinda asked.  
  
Phoebe put a small bottle in Melinda's hand. "This is a vanquishing potion from along time ago, one I hoped I never had to use again. But if you have to." Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe, you're not serious. You want me to vanquish my law teacher? What do you want me to do? Stand up in the middle of class, yell "Hey everybody, I'm a witch, and our teacher is one most-wanted demons in the magical world!" And then vanquish him? You've got to be kidding," Melinda said.  
  
"No. But if he tries anything. Anything at all," Phoebe replied.  
  
Melinda sighed. She picked up the bottle and slid it into her purse.  
Later that day, Melinda sat in her law class. She stared at Mr. Turner-Cole- and it was hard to keep her mind on what he was teaching. All she could think about was his relationship with the Charmed Ones. Lucky for her, the bell rang. Good. She had to go meet Tori anyway.  
  
"Melinda? Can you stay back a second?" Cole asked her.  
  
"Fine," Melinda replied coldly.  
  
"What's wrong? Yesterday, you could barely contain your excitement for this class and today you look like I put you in the electric chair," Cole said.  
  
"I would have assumed you knew by now," Melinda said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm a teacher. You can't talk to me that way," Cole replied.  
  
"Yeah, but I can talk to a demon that way," Melinda hissed. She reached into her purse and put the potion in her hand. She wasn't going to throw it, but she wanted to show him she meant business.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Cole stuttered.  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that Cole. My last name is Halliwell. I'm the daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, although I don't like to admit it sometimes. Do you see where I am going with this? Phoebe Halliwell is my aunt, one of the ones who raised me since before I could say demon," Melinda snapped.  
  
At the mention of Phoebe's name, Cole looked like someone had slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Phoebe," he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. Try any funny business, and you're as good as vanquished," Melinda responded.  
  
Before Cole could answer, a voice came from the door. "You ready, Melinda?"  
  
Cole and Melinda both looked to see Tori. Cole couldn't believe it. "Phoebe?" he asked.  
  
"No, Phoebe's daughter, Tori," Tori replied.  
  
"Well, you can't vanquish me. Reason number one, you need me. I know who the new Source is, and I can tell you his plans. And I need you, because I want to be good again. So, it's a win-win situation," Cole said.  
  
Tori and Melinda exchanged a glance.  
  
"Fine. But you do anything demonic, and you're vanquished," Tori said.  
  
Melinda glanced at her watch. Three-thirty. Phoebe would be home from The Bay Mirror in about half an hour.  
  
"Lets go," Melinda said. She left the classroom, Tori and Cole following.  
"So, I see you're still living here," Cole commented as they entered the manor.  
  
"Follow us," Tori replied. The girls led Cole into the solarium, and instantly knew they were in hot water. Why? Phoebe sat in there, flipping through the Book Of Shadows.  
  
"Uh-oh," Melinda muttered.  
  
She hasn't noticed us yet. Just keep it cool," Tori whispered.  
  
"Uh, Aunt Phoebe, your car wasn't in the driveway. I thought you were still at work," Melinda said.  
  
"I got home about an hour ago. Paige is borrowing my car. Her car broke down again," Phoebe replied, without looking up.  
  
Cole decided to take matters into his own hands. "Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe froze. She slowly took her reading glasses off, and looked up.  
  
"Melinda, Tori, why is he standing in my house?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Um, well we decided that we need Cole's help. He knows this new Source's every move, and what his plans are. And he wants to be good again," Tori responded.  
  
"Good again. I've heard that one before," Phoebe replied. She turned to the girls. "How many times have I told you, don't trust a demon! They make you believe they're up to good, and then they stab you in the back."  
  
"Phoebe, just give me another chance," Cole said pleadingly.  
  
"I gave you enough chances. And you blew all of them," Phoebe responded.  
  
"Mom!" Tori exclaimed. "Cole can help us. Maybe we don't have to start at square one this time. Maybe he really does want to be good."  
  
"Aunt Phoebe, please. We need all the help we can get. We know we can't defeat him"- Melinda began.  
  
Cole cut her off. "Why can't you defeat him? What happened?"  
  
"You really don't know do you?" Tori questioned.  
  
"No, I don't. If I recall correctly, I was vanquished for the last seventeen years," Cole responded.  
  
"Well the Elders took Piper. Short version, she is the Queen of All Good Magic, and can't come back here," Phoebe said.  
  
Cole's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."  
  
"So are we," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Tell us what you know," Melinda said.  
  
"You already know there is a new Source. His name is Kavinan, and he was an upper-level demon. He probably has a page in the book," Cole said, motioning towards the book.  
  
Melinda looked at it. "Work your magic, Grams." (Grams was her great- grandmother. Nana was her grandmother.)  
  
The book began flipping, and opened to a page. All four hurried over.  
  
"That's him," Cole responded.  
  
Tori read aloud. "Kavinan. He definitely was an upper-level Demon. He could morph into anything - animal, human, or even an inanimate object. Also, he could turn anything into a demon. He had your basic demonic powers: energy balls, shimmering, you get the picture."  
  
"How did he become the Source and release all evil?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Kavinan found a book buried thousands of feet below the Earth's surface. It's basically the evil Book of Shadows. The book is called the Book Of Darkness. On the first page, there was an incantation, that would release all evil. Kavinan read it, and released evil. Other upper-level demons were so impressed; they made him the new Source. He's been gaining power by the Book," Cole said.  
  
"Check with the Whitelighters?" Tori asked.  
  
"Prue! Andy! Get down here, now!" Melinda yelled.  
  
"Prue?" Cole questioned.  
  
"She's a Whitelighter now," Tori responded.  
  
The room filled with bright lights, and Prue and Andy appeared.  
  
"What is he doing here?" were the first words out of Prue's mouth.  
  
"He's going to help us," Melinda said.  
  
"Oh! Andy, Cole - Cole, Andy," Phoebe said, introducing them.  
  
"Hey," Andy said.  
  
"Whitelighter?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah. You?" Andy asked.  
  
"Half-demon," Cole replied.  
  
Paige flew into the manner. "Demon attack in five!"  
  
They all turned towards the door. A demon flew in, the demon that had battled Phoebe and Paige the other morning.  
  
"I'm back," he hissed.  
  
"Remisk," Cole muttered.  
  
Melinda picked up her hands and blew him up. But, he returned back into himself.  
  
"That's new," Tori commented.  
  
Paige orbed the knife off the demon's belt. "Let's try this again."  
  
She flung it at him. Once again, he pulled it out, unharmed.  
  
"Haven't you learned by now?" Remisk hissed.  
  
Melinda picked up her hands and froze him. "Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Remisk. He's Kavinan's right hand man. He's an ancient demon, from around the time of the ancient Greeks. He was finally vanquished by your Grams," Cole said.  
  
"Great. Now we have an ancient demon chasing our butts," Tori said.  
  
"So what else is new?" Paige responded.  
  
"What are his powers?" Prue asked.  
  
"He is the demon of catastrophe. He causes earthquakes, tornados, tidal waves, you get the picture," Cole said.  
  
"Ok, so what can he do to us?" Melinda asked.  
  
Remisk unfroze. He touched three things: a picture, a table, and a chair. To everyone's surprise, they turned into demons.  
  
"Okay, that's really new," Tori commented.  
  
Remisk shimmered out, leaving the three new demons there, and everyone else very confused. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'd like to thank my brother for giving me some new ideas for the story. They are cool, and will start appearing in chapters.  
  
A/N (2): I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their tips and comments. Keep on reading!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Everyone slowly backed up as the demons came closer.  
  
"I thought that was Kavinan's power! You know, to turn things into demons!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"That is his power! How Remisk got it, I don't know!" Cole said.  
  
"Just blow them up!" Prue shouted.  
  
"You're a Whitelighter, and that is the best advice you have?" Andy asked.  
  
"You got a better idea?" Prue shot back.  
  
"Nope," Andy replied.  
  
Melinda picked up her hands, and blew the demons to pieces.  
  
"Book of Shadows?" Paige asked.  
  
"You bet," Tori replied.  
  
Later that night, Phoebe was busy in the kitchen. Paige, Cole and the kids were on book duty, trying to find something. They all had filled Wyatt and Blake in when they got home.  
  
"I thought Remisk didn't have that power," Melinda asked.  
  
"He doesn't. He must have found a way to get it though," Cole said.  
  
"And I think I might have found out how," Wyatt piped in. He pointed to a page in the book.  
  
"The Crystal," Tori said, peering at the page.  
  
"It's used to transfer demonic powers from one demon to another," Blake read.  
  
Tori reached down and touched the page. Suddenly, she gasped and felt weak. She was having a premonition.  
  
There is large, circular room. A giant, pointy, black crystal is in the center. Remisk stands on one side, and a tall, hooded figure stands on the other side. The hooded figure begins to chant something, with his hands on the crystal. The crystal begins to glow, and the amulet Remisk is wearing begins to glow. A beam of dark light shoots out of the crystal, and into the amulet.  
  
Tori came out of premonition then.  
  
"Tori? Are you okay? What did you see?" Paige asked.  
  
"I saw Remisk with someone who I guessed was the Source. The Source was chanting something. Remisk was wearing an amulet, and it began glowing when the Source was chanting. A dark beam of light shot out of the crystal and into the amulet," Tori said.  
  
"Do you think that's how they got the power?" Blake asked.  
  
"That might be it. Check the book for anything about Dark Amulets," Cole said.  
  
Melinda flipped a few more pages, and sure enough, there was a page on Dark Amulets.  
  
"You're right. They're used in power transfers. But why would Kavinan, a.k.a. the Source, want Remisk to do the dirty work for him, and why would he want to turn objects into demons?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's probably what it always is. Some big master plan," Tori said.  
  
Phoebe came into the living room then.  
  
"Mom, you've been in the kitchen forever. So what are you making for dinner?" Blake asked.  
  
"Dinner? I haven't been making dinner. I've been making all the potions I could think of," Phoebe replied.  
  
"I wish we knew what Kavinan was up to," Wyatt said.  
  
"I just have a feeling whatever it is, is not going to be pretty," Tori responded.  
Around three in the morning, Paige got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw the light on in the basement. David and Leo had finished the basement a long time ago, and it became Tori and Melinda's bedroom.  
  
Paige went down there to find Tori sound asleep and Melinda sitting on her bed, flipping through the Book Of Shadows, and writing.  
  
"Melinda, what are you doing? It's three A.M.," Paige asked.  
  
"I'm working on a spell. It's almost done," she replied.  
  
Paige saw Piper in Melinda at that moment. Piper was always working on spells until the wee hours of the morning. Paige walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"What's the spell for?" Paige asked.  
  
"Aunt Paige, I really do believe Cole wants to be good. That's why I'm writing this spell," Melinda said.  
  
"You want to strip his powers?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, because then he can't defend himself. So I took the power- stripping spell, and made a few revisions. If it works correctly, then he will be left with two good powers," Melinda replied.  
  
"Melinda, that's a good idea. But I think you're going to need a potion," Paige responded.  
  
"I know. I'm going to work on it tomorrow, if Cole wants to do it," Melinda said.  
  
"Alright. Now get some sleep. You have school tomorrow," Paige said.  
  
Paige smiled as she headed back up. Melinda had a good heart. She was always looking to help people.  
  
She got that from her father, Paige thought sadly. Paige wanted to find some way to bring Piper and Leo back to Melinda and Wyatt. She and Phoebe had tried countless spells after Piper and Leo left. But magic couldn't fix the problem this time.  
  
The next day, Phoebe sat in her office at The Bay Mirror. She wasn't concentrating on her work. Her mind was on Kavinan, Remisk, what they were up to, and Cole.  
  
Cole. Phoebe was more confused about him than Remisk and Kavinan. She still loved Cole, even though she never admitted it. She didn't know what to do. Maybe she was destined to be with Cole. Maybe this was her second chance.  
Meanwhile, Remisk and Kavinan paced in the Underworld.  
  
"What do we do about the witches?" Remisk hissed.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about them. They don't have the Power Of Three. Even if they got all of the witches together, they still couldn't defeat me and my new plan." Kavinan replied.  
  
"But they killed three of our men!" Remisk protested.  
  
"We already have plenty. Those three were weak anyway. And I already told you. We weren't going to use them. It was just to test the Halliwell children's powers," Kavinan said.  
  
" We need as many men as we can get if we want to win this war though," Remisk replied.  
  
"We already have the demons I brought back, plus these new ones we've created that are in training," Kavinan said. "And you, Remisk, deserve much praise. Going in my place so I don't get killed. smart move."  
  
"Kavinan, we need you to fight. If the Elders ever cave in and let their Queen fight, then we're in trouble," Remisk said.  
  
"I know that! I'm not going to let them stand in my way. Evil shall prevail!" Kavinan roared.  
  
Remisk nodded. "Kavinan, when do we send the signal that says the war shall begin?"  
  
"Soon, Remisk. Real soon," Kavinan said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Melinda and Tori rode their bikes home from school the next day. Melinda was going a different way, and she didn't know why. It was almost like someone was pushing her in that direction.  
  
"What do you think Kavinan is up to?" Tori asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Why does he need to turn things into demons? I mean, he already brought back all the evil ever vanquished. This guy has incredible power. Something big is coming," Melinda said.  
  
Melinda slowed to a stop. Tori skidded to a halt next to her.  
  
"Why did you stop so short?" Tori asked. Then she followed her cousin's gaze. They were stopped outside P3. "Oh."  
  
"I don't know why I had to go in this direction," Melinda said coldly.  
  
P3 had fallen to pieces after her mother had gone. Phoebe and Paige had tried to keep it up and running for another income, but they failed. After all, they had Wyatt and two newborns to deal with. Paige had to get a job. She became a social worker. Phoebe had the newspaper, so neither of them could hold a second job. They had to hire babysitter after babysitter. Melinda knew times had been tough, even though she couldn't even talk yet.  
  
"Melinda, " Tori began.  
  
"Forget it. Lets go," Melinda cut her off, and began pedaling. Tori reluctantly followed.  
  
The girls turned down one of San Francisco's busiest streets. The girls stayed on the sidewalks.  
  
"Do you sense that?" Melinda asked cautiously.  
  
"No. That's your Whitelighter half talking," Tori replied.  
  
"Something very evil is here and something very evil is going to happen," Melinda said.  
  
"Well, as protectors of the innocents, lets wait a while and see if anything demonic happens," Tori responded.  
  
The words were barely out of Tori's mouth when across the street; when the ground began to shake. A dark beam of light shot out of ground. Melinda screamed and froze the whole street.  
  
"Melinda! Unfreeze the street before a car comes and sees!" Tori yelled, more concered about exposure than the beam of light.  
  
"Do you see that?" Melinda whispered, pointing across the street.  
  
"Remisk," Tori said grimly.  
  
The dark light shot into Remisk's amulet. He clapped his hands twice, and thunderclouds began to roll in. Light continued to shoot out of the ground, and then is stopped.  
  
That's when Remisk noticed Melinda and Tori.  
  
"Tell your kind the war has begun," he hissed. Then he shimmered out.  
  
How Melinda and Tori got home in less than five minutes, Melinda would never figure out. But they did, and came in wet and screaming.  
  
"Tori? Melinda?" Phoebe asked, coming into the foyer.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Cole asked.  
  
"No. Something big appeared in our faces," Melinda responded.  
  
"And it was freaky," Tori said.  
  
"Told you to take the bus," Wyatt commented.  
  
"Where are Paige, Andy, and Prue? They need to hear this too," Melinda asked.  
  
The three orbed into the room at that moment.  
  
"The Elders said something huge has happened," Paige said.  
  
"Well, we were downtown, biking home from school, when the ground began to shake. We thought it was an earthquake," Tori began.  
  
"I froze the whole street. And when I did, the ground opened and a dark beam of light shot out of it. Remisk was standing across the street. The light was going into his amulet. Then he clapped his hands twice, and the storm started. Then he said, tell your kind that the war has begun," Melinda finished.  
  
"What war?" Blake asked.  
  
Cole slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I see it before? It all makes sense now!"  
  
"What makes sense?" Andy asked.  
  
"There were rumors in the Underworld. Nobody could put any truth in them. The rumors said Kavinan was building an army to take out all good magic, and start a huge war between the two sides," Cole said. "He was building his army by his power to turn objects into demons."  
  
"Great. We are so close to being screwed," Phoebe said.  
  
"How can we do this without.without.without," Paige stuttered.  
  
"Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah," Paige replied.  
  
"I think I need an aspirin," Phoebe said, going into the kitchen.  
  
Cole followed her. "Phoebe."  
  
"What Cole?" she asked.  
  
"Melinda told me today that she thinks she found a way for me to be good," Cole said.  
  
"She did?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah. She just made a few revisions on the power-stripping spell, so it will take away my demonic powers and give me two new, good powers," Cole replied.  
  
"That's good," Phoebe said. She gasped. "Demon!"  
  
"Phoebe, I thought we were past the name-calling stage," Cole responded.  
  
"No, demon behind you!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Cole spun around and shot an energy ball at the demon. The other demon shot an energy ball at the exact same time. They collided and exploded in mid-air. Cole put himself in front of Phoebe to protect her, and most of the sparks hit the other demon. He disintegrated into ashes on the floor.  
  
Cole turned around and faced Phoebe.  
  
"You just saved my life," she said quietly.  
  
"It's nothing," -Cole began.  
  
Phoebe cut him off and kissed him.  
  
"Okay, I'm confused again," Cole said when they broke apart.  
  
"Cole I've been thinking and I think this is our second chance. I know for a fact now you want to be good, and I'm going to give you that chance," Phoebe said.  
  
They both smiled and knew that a new beginning was in store.  
  
The gang had moved into the living room to do some strategy planning.  
  
"There is no way we can defeat Kavinan's army on our own," Wyatt said.  
  
"We need more witches to back us up," Tori said.  
  
"I talked to Darryl today and I saw the bodies of the people that were murdered a few days ago. They were witches all right. They had the symbol on them. Chances are they were killed by Kavinan or Remisk," Paige said.  
  
"You could bring back mom and Grams, and if necessary, Melinda Warren," Prue said.  
  
"We might have to go to that," Melinda replied.  
  
"We still have nothing though. We are going to eventually need a lots of vanquishing spells," Blake said.  
  
"For once, evil might win," Tori said sadly.  
  
"Don't think like that! You all are extremely powerful witches. You guys can do anything. Including this. Just have some faith," Andy said.  
  
They all sighed and tried to have some faith, although in the bottom of their hearts, they knew this would the hardest thing they would ever have to do.  
The next day, Melinda rode her bike home from school again. Tori had to stay after for a flute lesson, so Melinda was alone.  
  
On the way, she thought about her parents. Deep down, she did love them. Melinda thought that was crazy. How could she love people she never even met? Sometimes she hated them for leaving. But everyday, deep down, she wished they would come back to her.  
  
Melinda began pedaling across the street, her mind drifting.  
  
"Hey kid! Watch out!" a voice from the sidewalk yelled.  
  
Melinda glanced up and screamed. A car was heading towards her. She forgot about freezing or orbing. The car slammed on its brakes, but it was to late. The car hit her, and she went flying off her bike. She landed hard on the pavement a few feet away. She heard screams, and then everything went black. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Melinda's accident is something I had to throw in. It has a purpose. Just trust me on this, okay? Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
"Where is she?" Phoebe asked as she paced the manor.  
  
"Do you think Remisk or Kavinan got her?" Paige asked.  
  
"Can you sense her?" Tori asked Prue.  
  
"No. She's either in the Underworld, knocked unconscious, in a room heavily guarded by charms, or dead," Prue said,  
  
"Don't think like that! Melinda's alive," Wyatt exclaimed.  
  
Darryl walked into the living room. "I've checked with some people back at the station. They're still looking."  
  
The doorbell rang. Paige went to go answer it and returned with Victor.  
  
"Hey dad," Phoebe said.  
  
"Hi Grandpa," Blake said.  
  
"I came as fast as I could. Anything?" Victor asked.  
  
"No. I couldn't sense her either," Prue said.  
  
Victor spun around and faced his eldest daughter. "Prue?"  
  
"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you that Prue is a Whitelighter," Phoebe said.  
  
Victor and Prue hugged while the phone rang. Paige snatched it up.  
  
"Melinda?" she asked.  
  
Paige listened for a few seconds. "Oh my God. We'll be right there."  
  
"What happened? Is she alright?" Cole asked.  
  
"I don't know. She was riding her bike home and got hit by a car," Paige said.  
  
The whole gang jumped up and headed to the cars.  
  
At the hospital, a nurse led them to Melinda's room. She was still unconscious.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She'll be fine once she regains consciousness," Melinda's doctor, Doctor Bradly said.  
  
"Who did this to her?" Victor asked.  
  
"The man who hit her brought her in. He is in the waiting room now," Doctor Bradley said.  
  
"Can we see Melinda first?" Wyatt asked, very concerned about his little sister.  
  
"Kids, you guys go on in," Paige said when Doctor Bradley said it was okay.  
  
Wyatt, Tori, and Blake headed in. The adults went to the waiting room.  
  
When Phoebe and her family walked in, Phoebe fainted. Victor and Cole caught her before she hit the floor. Paige glanced at her sister, then at the man.  
  
"Paige," he said.  
  
Paige stared at him. She couldn't bring herself to talk, so Victor did it for her.  
  
"You son of a"- Victor started.  
  
"Victor please," Paige said, turning towards him. Then she turned towards the man. "So, how have you been Leo?"  
  
"I can explain everything if you just give me a chance," Leo replied.  
  
"I don't see how there is anything to explain," Paige said. "You abandoned Wyatt and Melinda and nothing will ever change that fact. You were there father."  
  
"What?" a voice from the doorway exclaimed.  
  
Everyone spun around to see Blake, Tori, and Wyatt.  
  
"Why is mom passed out?" Tori asked.  
  
"Guys, I guess this must be their way of bringing us back together. First Cole and now." Paige said.  
  
"Aunt Paige, who is this? Why did you call him my dad?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Wyatt, this is your father and your namesake, Leo Wyatt," Paige said, tears beginning to appear in her eyes.  
  
Wyatt stood there, showing absolutely no emotion. "How come you never came back?"  
  
"I couldn't. Evil had me," Leo replied.  
  
"What do you mean, evil had you?" Phoebe asked, coming out of her faint.  
  
"About a year after I left and clipped my wings, I was captured by some upper-level demons. They tortured me, demanding to know what the Elders were planning and how to get to them. I wouldn't tell them anything. Word got to Piper. She went to the Underworld and made a deal with them. I don't know what the deal was, but they let me go," Leo said.  
  
Paige glanced at Wyatt. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. Wyatt bit his lip.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Wyatt said.  
  
"You've grown up so much since I left," Leo said, almost starting to cry himself.  
  
Wyatt embraced his father, and they both began crying.  
  
"I am so sorry. Please forgive me," Leo said.  
  
"I will," Wyatt replied.  
  
"Melinda!" Phoebe suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Wyatt and Leo turned to her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Leo, the girl you hit, that was Melinda," Paige responded.  
  
"Is she all right?" Leo asked anxiously.  
  
"Actually, she just regained consciousness," Doctor Bradley said from the doorway.  
  
"Can we see her now?" Victor asked.  
  
Doctor Bradley nodded, and they all went into her room.  
  
Melinda was lying in a bed, an I.V hooked into her arm, and some cuts on her face.  
  
"How bad did I hurt myself?" were the first words out of her mouth.  
  
"You fractured your arm slightly. You were lucky. I guess your guardian angels were watching over you," Doctor Bradley said.  
  
"More than you can imagine," Melinda muttered.  
  
Doctor Bradley left, and Phoebe spoke.  
  
"Sweetie, we need to tell you something," she said.  
  
"What? Do my powers still work?" she asked.  
  
Leo walked over to her then.  
  
"Oops," Melinda replied, not recognizing him.  
  
"It's alright. I was married to a witch once," Leo replied.  
  
"Just tell her Leo. Don't make it suspenseful. This is going to be hard enough on her," Paige said.  
  
"And that witch was your mother," Leo continued.  
  
Melinda sat there for a second. Then she blew up. Not just emotionally. She physically blew up the tray of hospital food in front of her. "Quit lying!"  
  
Everyone took a step back.  
  
"Melinda. He is our dad," Wyatt replied.  
  
"You're in on it too, Wyatt? This is unbelievable!" Melinda yelled.  
  
"Melinda, he is your father. I know," Phoebe said.  
  
"How do you know?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Everyday when I looked at you growing up, I saw Piper's hair. And I saw Leo's eyes. And in your eyes, I saw the kindness for the world he had in his. Your brother's name is Wyatt. His name came from your father's last name," Phoebe answered.  
  
Melinda stared at Leo. "Are you really my dad?"  
  
Leo nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Leo walked over to Melinda and sat down on the corner of her bed. Melinda hugged her father, and he hugged her back. Wyatt joined them.  
  
"Don't ever let go again," Melinda sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I won't," Leo said. "I won't."  
  
Paige sighed happily. "I love it when nice things happen like this."  
  
"Me too. Only one thing is missing now," Phoebe replied.  
  
The sisters knew what that one thing was. Neither one had to say it. They needed Piper. Especially now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Melinda was released from the hospital the next day. Since she couldn't do much, she and Paige began working on Cole's potion.  
  
"What's billings root?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Ginger," Paige responded, stirring the cauldron.  
  
Melinda got it with her good arm and handed it to Paige. "How long do I have to wear this stupid sling?"  
  
"Until your doctor says otherwise," Paige replied.  
  
"How's the potion coming?" Phoebe asked, coming into the kitchen with Cole.  
  
"Almost done," Paige replied.  
  
"There's someone here to see you," Cole said.  
  
Melinda glanced towards the door and saw Leo come in. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Leo replied. "I have some news."  
  
"What?" Wyatt asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"They gave me my wings back," Leo said.  
  
"Congratulations!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"You're a Whitelighter again?" Melinda asked.  
  
Leo nodded  
  
That's when Phoebe noticed the ring on Melinda's finger. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"It was in the attic. I know it's Nana and mom's engagement ring. I just wanted to wear it," Melinda said sheepishly.  
  
"Can I see it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Melinda pulled it off her finger and handed it to Phoebe. Phoebe took it, and gasped. Phoebe was having a premonition.  
  
*****There is a chamber with lots of white. Piper is there. She is wearing long, flowing, white robes, and a diamond tiara on her head. Suddenly, two demons burst into the room. Piper screams. One of the demons says something that Phoebe can't hear. Piper says something back. The demon speaks again. Then he points his hands at Piper, and bright lights shoot out of her. She is screaming, and then collapses on the floor. The light goes into the demon, and then the two demons disappear. *****  
  
Phoebe came out of her premonition screaming.  
  
"What happened? What did you see?" Blake asked.  
  
"Piper. Being stripped of her powers by demons," Phoebe said.  
  
"How can she be stripped of her powers? She is the most powerful creature of good magic, and demons can't get up there," Paige said.  
  
"That's probably going to end up one of those unanswered questions," Melinda replied. "You know, one we will never figure out?"  
  
"How are we supposed to get up there?" Tori asked.  
  
"We're going to have to try to orb up there," Leo said.  
  
They all looked at each other. Cole volunteered to stay down for two reasons: To stop any attacks, and because he couldn't go up there."  
  
They all anxiously held hands with Leo and Paige, and orbed up there.  
  
"Up There" Piper was furious. Monica, Bridget, Elijah, Julian, and Joan (the Elders) were silent. Piper paced before them.  
  
"Your sister had a premonition. We found out from Prue," Julian finally said.  
  
"Of what?" Piper snapped.  
  
"Of you being stripped of your powers," Bridget replied.  
  
Piper's face went white. "The deal."  
  
"The deal you made with demons to free Leo?" Elijah asked.  
  
"Yes," Piper said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"We need to know what was in the deal," Joan said.  
  
Before Piper could speak, Kavinan and Remisk burst into the room.  
  
"My Queen," Kavinan said. "You have something that belongs to me."  
  
"Too bad. I am not holding up my end of this bargain," Piper shot back.  
  
"Oh. Too bad. Remember that the only way your precious Leo was released was when you said you would give your powers to me in thirteen years. You couldn't stand the thought of losing Leo. And if you don't follow through, I will kill your sisters, Leo, and your children personally. And believe me, they will die a long, slow, painful death," Kavinan said.  
  
Before this could go any further, the doors to the chamber burst open and in walked the last people Piper ever expected to see again. Her family.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige," she whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Monica asked.  
  
"Saving good magic," Melinda replied.  
  
"Knife!" Paige commanded. The knife flew into her hand. She flung it at Kavinan. It skimmed is cloak and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Why didn't we come with a freaking vanquishing spell?" Wyatt asked, and with each word, trying to blow Kavinan up.  
  
"I have no idea!" Tori bellowed as Remisk began to come on to her.  
  
With a quick motion, Remisk grabbed Tori by her neck and raised her into the air. "A little help here!"  
  
"Hey boys," Piper called.  
  
Kavinan and Remisk turned to her. Remisk let go of Tori. Piper flung her hands at them and two bright, white, balls of light appeared. She shot them at Kavinan and Remisk, and immediately, they were in two cages of white light.  
  
"That's cool," Phoebe commented.  
  
"That is way more helpful than those crystals," Paige replied.  
  
Melinda picked up her hands and tried to blow them up. Their bodies went to pieces, and reappeared out of their cages. Then they shimmered out.  
  
"Why were they here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Go," Monica ordered.  
  
"What? We just got here, and for the first time in fourteen years, we've seen Piper," Paige replied.  
  
"Just go," Monica snapped.  
  
Piper stared hard at her family, especially Melinda, Leo, and Wyatt.  
  
Leo sadly took Melinda's and Wyatt's hands, and Paige took Phoebe's, Tori's and Blake's hands. Depressed, they orbed out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Piper screamed at Monica. "You can't give me five minutes with my family?"  
  
"No, we can't," Monica responded.  
  
That's when the strangest thing happened. Piper stared hard at Monica. And for just a split second, Piper could swear Monica's eyes went black. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"On top of all that's going on, we have to find out how demons got into the heavens," Phoebe said that night.  
  
"Somebody had to help them," Leo replied. "It's impossible for evil to get up there."  
  
"But what if they acquired the power to orb?" Prue asked.  
  
"How? This Book of Darkness is basically a second Grimoir, but not even the Grimoir had that power," Andy said.  
  
"I think this can wait a second," a voice said, coming from the doorway. Paige and Melinda were there. Paige was holding a goblet with blood-red liquid in it.  
  
"Is that the potion?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yup," Melinda replied. She handed the potion to Cole. "Drink up."  
  
Cole took the potion and drank it. Then he made a face. "Do your potions always have to be so disgusting?"  
  
"We have no control of the taste," Paige said, handing Phoebe, Melinda, Wyatt, Tori, and Blake the spell. They all began to chant:  
  
"Belthazor is this demon's name, Evil was once his game. We strip him of his evil ways, To be good the rest of his days. Replace his evil with good fortune, We give him two good powers with the help of this potion!"  
  
A dark, glowing ball shot out of Cole and vanished, while a ball of bright light went into him.  
  
"Do you feel different?" Blake asked.  
  
"A little," Cole replied.  
  
"Try to do something, anything," Melinda said.  
  
"Let's put it to the test," Phoebe said. "Try shooting an energy ball."  
  
Cole picked up his hand, and nothing formed.  
  
"Let's see if you got the power to freeze," Paige commented. She picked up a pillow, and tossed it to Cole.  
  
Cole picked up his hand to try to freeze it, but something else happened. A blue light shot up around him and the pillow went flying in the opposite direction.  
  
"What was that?" Cole asked warily.  
  
"Deflection," Wyatt said observantly.  
  
"We gave you two powers to protect yourself. What's the second one?" Melinda asked.  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth when Cole vanished.  
  
"Cole? Where are you?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not sure," Cole's voice said.  
  
"Invisibility," Tori replied.  
  
"That's just dandy. Now how do I become visible again?" Cole responded.  
  
"Think really hard on it," Prue suggested. "That's how astral projection works."  
  
Cole became visible a second later. "That was cool."  
  
The phone suddenly rang. Melinda ran into the kitchen to answer it.  
  
That's when the Book of Shadows began flipping through its pages.  
  
"The book is acting up again," Paige said, annoyed.  
  
Wyatt glanced at the page. "Why did it flip to the page on Shax?"  
  
Melinda came flying into the room. "Here's a pretty good idea!"  
  
Behind Melinda, a mini-tornado was forming. Shax was back.  
  
"Vanquish in five, four, three, two, one!" Phoebe exclaimed as Shax formed in front of them.  
  
The witches bent over the book and began to chant:  
  
"Evil wind that blows, That which forms below,"-  
  
Shax shot a blast at Cole, who reacted quickly and deflected it back on Shax.  
  
-"No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell!"  
  
Shax began to roar in agony. Then he blew up into oblivion.  
  
"Now that I recall, that was the first demon I ever vanquished," Paige said.  
  
"And it will be your last," a deep voice said.  
  
Before anyone could realize what was happening, they all were sucked out of the manor and landed hard in a bizarre-looking room.  
  
"Where are we?" Tori asked.  
  
Leo, Prue, Andy, and Paige all looked around nervously.  
  
"Once again, the Whitelighters know something we don't," Phoebe said.  
  
"This is the neutral ground. Only very, very powerful and important magic happens here. It can be good, evil, or both at the same time. And I have a feeling this is the first battle in this war," Leo responded.  
  
Sure enough, Kavinan and Remisk appeared. A woman wearing dark robes with a hood stood by Kavinan's side. The hood covered her face. Behind Kavinan, hundreds of demons popped up. The clones. Behind them, all the vanquished evil appeared.  
  
"This isn't good," Melinda commented.  
  
"How come we're fighting this thing alone? Why aren't there any other witches helping out?" Paige yelled.  
  
"I have no idea," Wyatt responded.  
  
Kavinan spoke then, in what seemed like an ancient language. The woman at his side orbed out. Not shimmered, but orbed.  
  
"Once again, how is that possible?" Tori yelled.  
  
"I have a feeling that is how Beavis and Butthead over there got into the heavens!" Prue exclaimed, taking a step back.  
  
The demons charged at them then. Phoebe recognized about half of them.  
  
Energy and fireballs were flying left and right. Melinda and Wyatt were trying hard to freeze everything, but there were too much of the balls and Melinda was in a sling.  
  
Cole was trying his best to deflect the ones that came his way, and he was doing a pretty good job considering he had his new powers for less than an hour.  
  
Phoebe was levitating and kicking a bunch of demons in the face. Blake and Paige were calling on objects and stabbing a lot of the clones. The clones, after they had been "vanquished" turned back into the objects they once were.  
  
"How long can we fight them off?" Paige yelled.  
  
"I don't know how much longer!" Phoebe shouted. "We need back up badly!"  
  
Tori was busy fighting off one of the grimlocks. While she was doing that, a demon snuck up behind her and shot an energy ball at her. She collapsed on the ground, the battle raging on around her.  
  
Finally, the demons backed off and left.  
  
"Where's Tori?" Blake asked.  
  
Phoebe's eyes glanced around the field, searching for her daughter. She spotted her about twenty feet away, collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Oh my God, Tori!" she yelled.  
  
They all rushed over to her. Andy placed his hands over her, and healed her.  
  
"What happened? Where'd the demons go?" Tori demanded when she awoke.  
  
"They retreated. I think we won that round," Paige said quietly.  
  
None of them were getting cocky yet. They all knew a long and brutal path awaited them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Who was that mysterious woman?" Paige groaned the next day.  
  
It was the next day, and war plans were in full swing in the Halliwell manor. Paige was searching for anything in the book about that woman at the battlefield. Phoebe and Cole were in the attic. Phoebe was trying to teach him how to control his powers. Leo, Prue, and Andy had gone to tell the Elders what had happened, and Melinda, Wyatt, Tori and Blake were making potions and writing spells.  
  
"This is taking forever. I need a little HELP!" Paige said, yelling the last word.  
  
The book began working its own magic, and flipped to a page.  
  
Paige glanced up. "Works every time. Thanks Grams."  
  
Paige looked at the book and read it aloud, even though no one was there. "Monisara. Once a good-doer, she was captured by evil and turned into a powerful demon. She had the power to strip anyone's powers." She yelled to her family. "I found our demon!"  
  
Her family came running into the living room.  
  
"Our demon is Monisara. She was once a Whitelighter according to the book, and was turned evil. Now, she's probably Kavinan's queen," Paige informed them.  
  
"So she is basically a spy for evil," Wyatt said.  
  
"How come the Elders wouldn't know about her?" Melinda asked.  
  
"She's probably very sneaky," Phoebe added.  
  
"What if she is an Elder?" Cole asked suddenly.  
  
"How could she be and Elder? Elders have to be a Whitelighter for like, ever, until they can actually become an Elder," Tori responded.  
  
"Cole has a point though. The book says she was a Whitelighter for a long time," Blake replied.  
  
"Then everyone up there is in danger. Not just mom," Wyatt said.  
  
"We're all in danger. Kavinan is building more armies. We need some sort of spell. Did you guys come up with one?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I think it needs the Power Of Three, considering most of the vanquishes you've ever done required it," Tori replied.  
  
Leo, Prue, and Andy orbed into the room at that moment.  
  
"Did the Elders know anything about Monisara?" Cole asked.  
  
"No they were very shocked to hear that she orbed and have no clue, according to Monica," Leo said.  
  
"That Monica is a little suspicious," Melinda commented.  
  
"She does seem odd, but aren't all Elders weird? Isn't it basically a law for them?" Blake said.  
  
"Monisara is almost as powerful as Kavinan, and it is all because of that stupid book," Tori said.  
  
"Isn't that book like the Grimoir? The Grimoir was basically like this Book of Darkness," Phoebe asked.  
  
"In a way, yes. But the Book of Darkness was actually written centuries ago, around the same time of Melinda Warren. We don't really know much, except for what we told you, but I think I know someone who would know more," Prue said with a smile.  
  
"You want to summon mom and Grams?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's a good idea," Tori commented. "The spell is going to need a little re-wording."  
  
"That's no problem," Wyatt responded.  
  
"Attic?" Melinda asked.  
  
"You bet," Phoebe replied.  
A little bit later, the table was finally set with the materials they needed. They already had pricked their fingers for the blood, and now all that was left was to say the spell.  
  
Paige and Phoebe grasped hands with the kids. Cole, Leo, Prue, and Andy stood nearby.  
  
Slowly, they began to chant:  
  
"On this night and in this hour, We call upon the ancient power, Bring back our relative witches, Bring back the power."  
  
Then they began to say the second part:  
  
"Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, "Come to us and settle here."  
  
They all dropped their blood into the candle, and the final words:  
  
"Blood to blood we summon thee, Blood to blood return to we."  
  
Lights began to appear in the attic, and soon Patty and Grams were there. And not just in spirit. They were there in flesh and blood.  
A/N: My next chapter will be an explaining chapter. All of the questions you have had about my story will be explained. Stay tuned!  
  
A/N (2): In my first chapter, I made a typo. I said that Blake was fourteen, but I meant to type that he was ten. Sorry! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Mom.Grams," Phoebe said.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Patty asked.  
  
"I think I know what happened," Grams said. "I've heard rumors, and nothing more than that."  
  
"Well, if your rumors said that there was a new Source, and he's released all vanquished evil, and creating an army of demonic clones, they were right," Paige replied.  
  
"I have a question," Melinda said.  
  
Patty and Grams turned to her. "What is it?"  
  
"What do you know about the Book of Darkness?" Melinda asked.  
  
"The Book of Darkness is like the Grimoir, but a lot more powerful. The Grimoir was the swearing-in book for the Source, with some evil spells in it. The Book of Darkness is dedicated to the killings of good witches, and has a very unique history," Grams said.  
  
"The book, like your Book of Shadows, was written hundreds of years ago, around Melinda Warren's time. It was written by a demon in the eighteenth century, named Vasquan. Vasquan was the Source at that time. Evil was very powerful then, and nothing could stop it. Until Melinda Warren. Vasquan found out about Melinda, and knew she would stop at nothing until he was vanquished," Patty said.  
  
"Melinda, at that time, began writing the Book of Shadows, for the future witches in her line. Vasquan also decided he would write a book of evil at that time. Vasquan took the Book of Darkness, and put one incantation on the first page. That incantation would release all evil. And Vasquan said, only the true heirs to the Underworld would be able to find the Book of Darkness, and have the power to release all evil," Grams continued.  
  
"Vasquan didn't know about the Charmed Ones, or that there would someday be a queen of good. He buried the Book of Darkness thousands of feet below the earth, and after he did so, Prudence, Melinda's daughter, vanquished him. The difference is, the Grimoir was a symbol of evil, like the Book of Shadows is a symbol for good. The Book of Darkness can be deadly," Patty finished.  
  
"How do we get rid of it?" Tori asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is good can't touch it," Grams said.  
  
"I have one question," Phoebe piped in.  
  
"Yes?" Patty asked.  
  
"What does Piper do as queen?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What does the Source do?" Grams asked.  
  
"Send assassins to kill us on a daily basis," Wyatt replied.  
  
"Besides that," Grams responded.  
  
"I don't know," Blake said.  
  
"Neither do we," Patty said. "Piper is basically a symbol of good. She was given immense power when she became queen. And that power grows everyday. She gives charges to Whitelighters, which is how Prue and Andy got here."  
  
"Why can't she do that from down here?" Paige asked.  
  
"The Elders minds work in strange ways," Grams replied. "But they did send us to stay for a while. They think that you need our help."  
  
"They were right in that category," Tori responded.  
  
"What can you tell us about Monisara?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She was such wicked demon! But before she was evil, she was such a good Whitelighter. In fact, she was about to become an Elder, if I recall correctly," Patty replied.  
  
"What was her name?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know," Grams replied.  
  
"Did she lose her good powers when she became evil?" Melinda asked.  
  
"She should have. Why?" Patty asked.  
  
"When we had our first battle, Monisara was there. And then she orbed off the field," Wyatt replied.  
  
"This is more dangerous than we imagined," Paige said.  
  
"Why hasn't she attacked until now? She has had fourteen years," Andy commented.  
  
"Maybe she was trying to get their trust? I don't know," Cole responded.  
  
"All I know is we have to get Piper out of there fast," Phoebe said.  
Around midnight, Phoebe felt drawn to the attic. In there, she found Paige, setting up the ceremonial table.  
  
"Paige, what are you doing?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"I'm saving Piper's life," Paige responded stubbornly.  
  
"I'm all for that," Phoebe replied.  
  
Phoebe walked over and sat beside her sister.  
  
"I found the chant. Let's hope it works," Paige said.  
  
Phoebe and Paige grasped hands and began to chant:  
  
"In this night and in this hour, We call upon the ancient power. Bring back our sister, Bring back the Power of Three."  
  
Slowly but surely, they began the second part:  
  
"Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here."  
  
With hope in their minds, they began the final words:  
  
"Hear these words, Hear our cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to we, we summon thee, Cross now the great divide."  
  
Phoebe held her breath as wind and gold lights began to swirl in the attic. She and Paige had tried this countless times after Piper had gone. They prayed that this time, it would work.  
  
The wind and lights stopped, and then Phoebe dared to breathe. Her eyes shot open when she saw the results. Piper was there, or rather, a ghostly image of her was. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
"Piper," Paige said quietly when she saw her sister.  
  
"Are you here for good?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No," Piper said sadly. "At least not yet."  
  
"You're in danger Piper. And you have to believe what we are going to tell you," Paige replied.  
  
"Alright," Piper agreed.  
  
"Monica is a demon named Monisara, and she is Kavinan's queen of the Underworld. And she is going to try to kill you soon. You need to warn the Elders," Phoebe informed her.  
  
"I know. I had suspicions, but I couldn't accuse her yet," Piper replied.  
  
"Okay.well now you can accuse her," Paige responded.  
  
"I will. I need to go now," Piper said.  
  
"Piper.please don't leave," Phoebe begged.  
  
"I'll be back, I promise you. Blessed be," Piper responded. And with that, more gold lights and wind appeared, and she was gone.  
The next morning, Paige could hardly keep her eyes open. She hadn't gotten much sleep after Piper had left.  
  
"You look like a zombie Aunt Paige," Blake said, handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
"I know," Paige replied.  
  
"You didn't sleep either?" Phoebe whispered in her ear.  
  
Cole and Leo walked into the kitchen then.  
  
"Morning," Tori said. She was busy making breakfast. She had volunteered after she saw the state of her mom and aunt.  
  
"Even though I look half asleep, I think it is a good time to propose my new plan," Phoebe said, standing up.  
  
"What is it?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I think Cole and Leo should move back into the manner again," Phoebe proposed. (Everyone knew that she and Cole were back together.)  
  
"Really?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe responded.  
  
"I'm all for it," Cole said.  
  
"Me too," Leo added.  
  
"Great! The sooner the better!" Melinda exclaimed happily.  
"Up There" things weren't nearly as joyous. Piper was mad once more. But she was afraid. She was about to confront Monica.  
  
"It's now or never girl. And it needs to be now," she said to herself.  
  
Piper flung open the doors to the room where the Elders sat and consulted with each other.  
  
"Piper! What on earth?" Bridget exclaimed.  
  
"Monica is Monisara," Piper spat out.  
  
"Piper, you are being delusional again. Monica isn't a demon," Julian said.  
  
Monica stood up. "She's right. I am Monisara."  
  
Piper's heart leaped in her chest. She hadn't thought ahead about what to do after she confronted Monica.  
  
An energy ball appeared in Monica's hand. "I've been waiting for this moment for fourteen long years. I waited to get your trust, and then when you least expected it, I would steal your powers."  
Piper tried to blow the energy ball up, but it didn't work. Monica threw it at her, but Piper orbed out then reappeared again.  
  
"I'll be back for all of you," Monica hissed. Then she orbed out.  
  
"Piper," Elijah began.  
  
"What?" Piper snapped.  
  
"I think it's time we sent you back," Elijah replied.  
  
Piper's face softened. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes I am," he replied.  
  
"How long can I stay?" Piper asked.  
  
"As long as necessary," Joan replied.  
  
"Alright," Piper said.  
  
"Before you go, we need to discuss some things," Bridget said.  
  
Piper nodded patiently, but inside she could barely contain her excitement. Fourteen years, and she was finally going home.  
Back at the Halliwell manor, Leo and Cole had just finished moving in, with some help from the kids. They all flopped down on the couches, exhausted.  
  
"I told you it would have been a lot easier if we had just orbed instead of walked up the stairs," Phoebe commented.  
  
"Yes, it would have. But it would have so been,"- Melinda began.  
  
Phoebe cut her off. "I know, I know. Personal gain."  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Paige called from the kitchen.  
  
They all got up again and went into the kitchen.  
  
"That was good Aunt Paige," Tori said after dinner.  
  
"Who's on dish duty tonight?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"I'll do it," Phoebe volunteered.  
  
Cole volunteered to help her, while the rest of them went into the living room. Phoebe and Cole went to the sink and began working.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Phoebe asked suddenly.  
  
Cole turned to face her. "Phoebe, you are one of the strongest witches in the Wiccan world. And you have a beautiful spirit. I think you can beat Kavinan. You just need to have some faith."  
  
Phoebe smiled at him. Then she leaned in and kissed him again. They stayed like that for a moment, and then they broke apart.  
  
"You're a good man, Cole Turner," she said.  
  
They continued to wash and dry. Suddenly wind began to blow through the kitchen. And when it stopped, Phoebe heard a voice.  
  
"Hi," was all the voice said.  
  
Phoebe and Cole spun around. Phoebe screamed, and dropped the plate she was holding.  
  
And then the plate froze in mid-air. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Phoebe and Cole stared at the person in from of them.  
  
"I'm back," she said.  
  
"Oh my God," Phoebe replied. Then she walked over and flung her arms around her neck. "I've missed you so much Piper."  
  
"Me too," Piper responded.  
  
"It's good to have you back," Cole said when Phoebe and Piper broke apart.  
  
"Thanks Cole," Piper replied.  
  
The whole gang flew into the kitchen after hearing Phoebe scream.  
  
"Oh my," Paige said when she saw the sight before her. She walked over to Piper and hugged her.  
  
"Is that?" Wyatt began.  
  
"I think that's mom," Melinda finished.  
  
Piper looked at her children, tears appearing in her eyes. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Me neither," Wyatt replied.  
  
Melinda and Wyatt walked over to her and hugged their mother. Piper hugged them back.  
  
"Piper," Leo said after Melinda, Wyatt, and Piper broke apart.  
  
Piper went to her husband and kissed him. Then they hugged.  
  
"I can't believe it," Patty said.  
  
"Me neither mom," Piper said.  
  
Everyone in the room was crying with joy then.  
  
"I thought you would never come back," Paige said.  
  
"I didn't think I was going to come back either," Piper said.  
  
"Are you back for good?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably just until Kavinan is gone," Piper replied.  
  
"Speaking of which, we've found a way to beat them," Tori said.  
  
"We have to get the amulet off Remisk, and get the Book of Darkness," Melinda said.  
  
"How do we do that? Good can't touch the Book of Darkness," Phoebe responded.  
  
"We have yet to figure that out," Blake replied.  
  
Around midnight, things were still active in the Halliwell manor. With the excitement of Piper's return and all the war plans, no one could sleep.  
  
"Ouch!" Tori's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Tori? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah! We're working on a plan!" Wyatt called back.  
  
"You guys did a good job with them," Piper said.  
  
"Yup," Paige replied.  
  
The kids came into the living room then, Tori wearing oven mitts and holding a pair of salad tongs, and they were snapping at her.  
  
"Um, Tori, sweetie, why are the salad tongs snapping?" Prue asked. She and Andy had returned from "Up There" a little while ago.  
  
"That was part of our brilliant plan," Melinda responded.  
  
"We cursed the salad tongs to be evil. That way, someone could hold them to get the Book of Darkness," Blake said.  
  
"That is crazy, but it will work," Phoebe replied.  
  
Before they could say anything, the room began to swirl again. And they found themselves on the battlefield.  
  
"Did we bring the spells this time?" Paige asked.  
  
"Time for what?" Piper asked.  
  
"Time for the second battle mom," Melinda replied.  
  
Kavinan, Remisk, Monisara, and the rest of the demons appeared in front of them.  
  
"I say we go with the old ones first," Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Works for me," Wyatt said, pulling the spell out of his pocket.  
  
They all looked at the papers in their hands and began to say the spell:  
  
"Evil comes and evil goes, Vanquished evil has returned creating clones. We vanquish thee through our space, Never to return to this place!"  
  
All the demons the Halliwell's ever vanquished blew up into oblivion then.  
  
"Shall we?" Tori asked, pointing towards the clones.  
  
"Oh yeah," Wyatt replied.  
  
They began to chant once more:  
  
"These demons are no more than clones, They come from chairs, couches, and phones. Return them back to their normal state, Make them once more a lamp or a plate!"  
  
The clones returned back to the inanimate objects they once were.  
  
"You're alone Kavinan. And weaker. We'll be back for you," Phoebe said.  
  
The whole gang orbed out then.  
"Alright, his army is down. I say we move in tomorrow," Cole said the next morning.  
  
"He'll be expecting us though," Paige replied.  
  
"We need that book before Kavinan can build another army," Melinda responded.  
  
"Where are the tongs?" Grams asked.  
  
"Oh, I had to put them back in the drawer. They nearly snapped my hand off," Tori replied.  
  
"Go get them," Blake replied.  
  
Tori grabbed the tongs. Everyone grasped hands, and orbed to the Underworld. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Once in the Underworld, the gang snuck around every turn. When they finally reached the room that held the Book of Darkness, they snuck in.  
  
"Is that the book?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yup," Cole replied.  
  
"Tongs?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Tori handed her mother the tongs and Phoebe walked over to the book. She grabbed it with the tongs, and quickly passed it to the Whitelighters. Prue, Andy, and Leo were holding a bag. Phoebe tossed the Book of Darkness into the bag, and Leo and Andy orbed out with the bag. The tongs slipped to the ground.  
  
"Looking for us?" a voice behind them asked.  
  
The gang spun around to see Remisk and Monisara.  
  
"You can't hurt us this time," Grams said.  
  
Tori astral-projected behind Remisk, who was wearing the amulet. "Hey buddy."  
  
Remisk turned around and Tori grabbed the amulet off his neck. She tossed it back to them, and returned back to her body. Patty dropped the amulet on the ground, and stepped on it. The amulet shattered into many pieces.  
  
"Vanquish, round two," Piper said.  
  
They all began to chant:  
  
"A demon from a long time ago, Causes havoc to and fro. No longer may you be, We vanquish thee, the demon of catastrophe!"  
  
Remisk began to howl. Then he turned into ashes and fell to the floor.  
  
"Did you have to put that to and fro part in? In sounds like Peter Cottontail," Melinda commented.  
  
"Next!" Paige called.  
  
The began the next spell:  
  
"Monisara works for both sides, In the Underworld she resides. She will no longer play her twisted games, We vanquish her through all of our planes!"  
  
Monisara blew into oblivion, leaving the witches standing there.  
  
"That was almost too easy," Phoebe said.  
  
"At least they're gone," Cole replied.  
  
The salad tongs leaped off the ground then, and started biting all of them.  
  
"Freeze it!" Paige yelled as they bit her.  
  
Wyatt picked up his hands and tried to freeze it, but instead blew them up.  
  
"Well," Phoebe said. "I guess we're not having salad with dinner tonight."  
Back at the manor, they celebrated their victory.  
  
"Kavinan is going to be coming after us soon," Melinda said.  
  
"That's the downside to all of this," Prue replied.  
  
"At least there are a couple less demons in the world," Grams said.  
  
"I say we celebrate," Paige replied.  
  
"I'll go get the drinks," Phoebe said, standing up.  
  
"I'll help," Cole said.  
  
Phoebe and Cole went to into the kitchen. Before Phoebe could get the drinks, Cole spoke.  
  
"Phoebe, I have to ask you something," he said.  
  
Phoebe turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?"  
  
Cole began to speak nervously. "Phoebe, I'm not really good with speeches, so I'll cut to the chase. Will you marry me? Again?"  
  
Phoebe looked at him. Finally she spoke. "Yes."  
  
Cole pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small diamond ring. He slid it onto Phoebe's finger, and they kissed.  
Back in the living room, they all sat there, discussing the Kavinan situation. Leo and Andy had orbed the Book of Darkness into the ocean.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Phoebe and Cole so long," Piper said.  
  
Before anyone could answer her, wind began to blow throughout the living room. When it stopped, Kavinan was there. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
"Phoebe! Cole! Get in here!" Wyatt yelled as Kavinan appeared.  
  
Kavinan shot an energy ball at Leo, Prue, and Andy. It sent them flying backwards. They hit the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
Phoebe and Cole came flying into the living room.  
  
"Do you think he knows the Book is gone?" Tori asked quietly.  
  
"Where's my book?" Kavinan roared.  
  
"I'd say he knows," Patty replied.  
  
"Do you have the spells in your pockets?" Melinda yelled.  
  
"You bet," Paige replied.  
  
They all pulled the spells out of their pockets and began to read:  
  
"In this hour, We vanquish Kavinan with his power. Vanquish him to another place, Vanquish him through time and space!"  
  
Nothing happened when all witches finished reading the spell.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask," Blake responded.  
  
"Silly witches," Kavinan hissed. "You can't hurt me."  
  
That's when Piper looked like she was hit with an idea. "Want to bet?"  
  
Kavinan looked at her like she was crazy. That's when Piper picked up her hands and blew him into a thousand pieces. Her ability to blow things up had increased greatly in the last fourteen years.  
  
This time, Kavinan didn't return back into normal form.  
  
"Is he gone?" Melinda asked.  
  
"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper said one thing. "That's what they were waiting for."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Wyatt asked pointing to Leo, Prue, and Andy.  
  
"Can you heal them?" Grams asked.  
  
"I think we can," Paige said. She, Melinda, and Wyatt walked over to them and healed them.  
  
"What happened?" Andy asked.  
  
"Is Kavinan gone?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's gone," Cole replied.  
A few nights later, they all gathered at a place they had been waiting a long time to go to: P3. Piper had reopened it after she found out she was staying. Wyatt, Melinda, Blake, and Tori had been allowed in only because they were related. Patty and Grams had gone back to the heavens.  
  
"I have a question," Phoebe said. "Piper, how did you do that?"  
  
"Well, I had a little chat with our friends the Elders," Piper began.  
  
Wyatt began making a red-alert sound. Melinda hit him on the arm.  
  
"What did they say?" Tori asked.  
  
"They never needed a queen of good magic. It was all a plan," Piper began.  
  
"What? You mean to tell me that they put us through pain and suffering only to tell us they didn't need you in the first place?" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"They have people up there who can see the future. And fourteen years ago, they saw us being killed by the Source. They couldn't let us die, so they decided to increase my power. And why mine, I don't know. So when they took me, they began to increase the strength of my abilities, plus give me new powers. They knew a vanquishing spell wouldn't work. My blowing up power would. They were waiting for me to do that," Piper explained. "They knew Kavinan would be coming for us, but they couldn't tell when. That part wasn't so clear to them. Who knew they would have to wait fourteen freaking years?"  
  
"Why couldn't they have told us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The Elders are mysterious people," Piper replied.  
  
"Aunt Paige," Melinda said.  
  
"Yeah?" Paige asked.  
  
"That guy over there has been staring at you all night. And now he's coming over," Melinda said with a smile.  
  
The guy came over then. "Hi. I'm Keith. Keith Reynolds."  
  
Paige smiled. "I'm Paige."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Keith asked.  
  
"Sure," Paige replied.  
  
Paige stood up and left with Keith.  
  
"You go girl," Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"I guess Paige is getting her second chance too," Cole said, putting his arm around Phoebe.  
  
"I think we all got a second chance," Leo replied.  
  
Melinda smiled and looked around. Here was her family. Together. Sure, it wasn't your typical family. Most families had a mom, a dad, and a couple of kids. Her family consisted of four witches, three half witches/half Whitelighters, three Whitelighters, and one ex demon, now a good -doer. Melinda sighed happily. This was her family. Just like she always pictured it.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers for their comments!  
A/N (2): I am starting to write a mini-series for Charmed. All of these characters will be in it. It will pickup a few months after the time this story finishes. It is called Charmed, I'm Sure. It will probably be abbreviated in my story title as C.I.S. Keep on reading! 


End file.
